


By Your Side

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: When Kirk, Spock, and McCoy become stuck in a chilly situation (e.g. a cabin in a snowstorm or on an ice planet), they must cuddle to share warmth.Author's choice: either it's their first time cuddling, or they cuddle so frequently they know the perfect way to go about it to make everyone happy.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klmeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmeri/gifts).



"Well, that's the last of them, I think," Jim said, thoughtfully examining the heap of blankets layered on his bed. "Good thing the kids are getting here after the heat gets fixed."

"Get in here, you weirdo," a voice grumbled, although its owner refused to move from under the pile.

"Hey, I grew up here, Bones. It's not weird that I'm used to the cold."

"Yea, yea," was his only response.

With a fond smile, Jim shucked his pants and slipped under the covers, laughing as Spock immediately pulled him close. "Hello, sweetheart."

Spock let loose a little grumble, burying his head in Jim's neck and tangling their limbs together, tugging Len along with him. Jim made a soothing noise, running his fingers through the hair at the base of Spock's neck.

In response, Spock began to gently purr, tugging a grin from his husbands as Len fully moulded himself to Spock's back, entrapping the Vulcan within his two space heaters.

Their blanket nest began to warm, and Len let out a sigh, the tension finally leaving his limbs as the cold went away.

"The heat's getting fixed tomorrow, yea?" He asked drowsily, nuzzling at Spock's shoulder blades.

"Yep, as soon as they can get out here. It's too cold to spend too long without heat." Jim answered, relaxing himself. He hadn't spent a Christmas here, in his family home, for probably about ten years. But they were on shore leave, and the kids would be coming in a few days, not to mention Jim's older brother and his own wife and kids. It meant that it was extremely important that the heat was fixed-but right now, Jim could relax with his husbands and not worry.

"Goddamned unnatural, it is, wantin' to live here," Len teased, hiding his smile when Jim scoffed in response.

"Oh, like you're any better," Jim groaned. "You think the lower seventies are cold. That's t-shirt weather, thank you very much. Plus, Vulcan, the low's ninety on a good day. At least here we get a good range of temperature."

"A good range of temperature," Len mocked, snickering. "I don't want a good range of temperature if it goes below fifty, thank you very much."

"Hush," Spock rumbled, cutting off Jim's response. "Sleep. The children will be here soon and then you will complain that you have not had enough sleep."

"Warm enough?" Jim checked. His husbands made affirmative noises, and he smiled, pressing a kiss to Spock's hair. "Okay, good."

He let himself fall into their bond, wrapping himself in love as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So all of the temperatures in this are Fahrenheit, because I don't know how to use Celsius.  
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all, and have a very happy New Year!  
> Downloads are okay, but please don't repost this work anywhere else!  
> Bye everyone :)


End file.
